vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Elijah
The relationship between the two Mikaelson brothers Elijah and Klaus, over the years has changed from being best friends to enemies because of a vampire named Katherine Pierce. Elijah and Klaus began to be friendly with each other during the third season. The Middle Ages During The Middle Ages Elijah and Niklaus were once in love with a girl named Tatia, she was married and had a child, both of them fought for her and she could`t decide which one. One day they were Sword fighting each other, both very skilled, but Elijah appeared to be better at holding his ground. When Rebekah and Henrick came to see them fighting Elijah said that they were going to watch him win over Niklaus and they continued until Niklaus overpowered Elijah and cut off his belt as Esther and Mikael walked towards them, Niklaus laughed in relief at his victory. Mikael was not happy with what he seen as impulsive behavior from Klaus. Esther tried to calm him but Mikael grabbed Elijah's sword and demanded Niklaus try and beat him. The originals watched as Mikael mercilessly beat Klaus and mocked him, calling him foolish and impulsive. After sneaking out of the caves with Henrick to watch werewolves transform, Henrick was caught off guard and was mortally wounded by the werewolves. In the morning Niklaus returned, bringing Henrick's dead body with him. Elijah and Rebekkah ran out to see them, Rebekkah holding Niklaus as he cried. Mikael went to see a witch and demanded she turn his family into a species more powerful than the werewolves as protection, she refused as to avoid such an imbalance of nature. Mikael then went to Esther and requested the same, Esther agreed. Using the immortality of light and the life of the White Oak, Esther transformed her family into vampires. As part of the transformation, Mikael stabbed all of his family, including Niklaus, without the children knowing they would be resurrected. After feeding on the blood of a villager Mikael brought with him, Niklaus was turned. However, when Niklaus turned, Mikael realized he was also part werewolf. Consumed with rage, Mikael killed Niklaus' paternal family. Esther then placed a curse on Niklaus, being the Original witch, which made his werewolf side dormant, as such power would be too dangerous. In rage, Niklaus killed Esther by ripping out her heart. After framing Mikael for Esther's death, Mikael fled the village. Standing over their mother's grave, Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus united to survive. The former two not knowing who really killed their mother. England 1492 Elijah and Klaus were born to the first family of vampires known as the Originals, but Klaus' bloodline turned out to be different from his siblings. His mother had an affair with a man from a werewolf bloodline and Klaus, being the result, was born as a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Over the centuries, Klaus craved to unleash the werewolf gene inside him and Elijah was willing to help his brother, despite knowing the chaos Klaus would create. When Klaus discovered his werewolf bloodline a curse was put on him. Klaus and Elijah created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to help find a witch, a moonstone and a Petrova doppelgänger to break the actual curse, which kept Klaus werewolf side dormant. Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in late 15th century England where they met Katerina Petrova a doppelgänger that they needed to break the curse. Elijah fell in love with Katerina and hoped to find a way to save her when the sacrifice was completed. Klaus viewed Elijah's love as a weakness and was infuriated further when Katerina escaped with the moonstone. Klaus sent Elijah to hunt her down and bring her back to him or Klaus would kill Elijah but Katerina was helped by Trevor who lied to Elijah on where her location was. Katerina defied the brothers and was accidentally turned into a vampire by Rose. In revenge, Klaus murdered her entire family. After Elijah failed to locate Katerina, Klaus killed their entire family with White Oak Ash Dagger and disposed of their bodies in the sea ( which later turned out to be a lie ), something Elijah hasn't forgive him for centuries, and caused him to turn against his half-brother. Season Two Elijah helped the Salvatores find a solution to kill Klaus. After Bonnie had weakened Klaus to the brink of death Elijah appears surprising Klaus, who thought he was dead in the Salvatore Boarding House cellar. Elijah punches through Klaus' chest grabbing his heart and about to rip it out until Klaus reveals that he didn't bury their family at sea and if he saves him, he would reunite him with them. Desperate to see his family, Elijah decides to save Klaus. In As I Lay Dying. Klaus wakes up in the forest after his first transformation, and is approached by Elijah, who informs him that he had been a wolf for two days, revealing that Klaus could turn whenever he wanted to. Elijah then demands to see their family, Klaus toys with Elijah by saying Elijah did try to kill him, but all is forgiven because now no one can kill him. They go to Alaric's apartment where they find Katerina and Stefan who wants a cure for Damon who was bitten by a werewolf. Klaus explains before he can help Stefan, he has to stick by his deal to Elijah. Elijah explains to Stefan that his brother gave his word that he would reunite him with his family.Then Klaus suddenly appears behind him stabbing Elijah with the white oak ash dagger, neutralizing him. Elijah is later seen in a coffin about to be "reunited" with his family. Season Three When Stefan steals The Coffins of the remaining members of The Original Family Klaus gets very angry at him and says to Stefan that he is dead and his family and friends, Then they both hang up. In Our Town, Stefan tells Klaus to remove his newly-turned hybrids from Mystic Falls after he seized the coffins containing the other Originals and when Klaus refuses, Stefan threatens to throw Elijah at the bottom of the ocean. Klaus thinks he is bluffing and says he is willing to lose one brother if Stefan is. In The Ties That Bind when Klaus retrieves his three brothers coffins back from the witches he returns home, but decides not wake them due to unfinished business. Elijah suddenly appears behind one of Klaus' hybrids, ripping his heart out. Elijah goes on to asks a surprised Klaus what has he missed. In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah asked Klaus he was surprised to see him since he wasn`t the one remove the dagger. Elijah then begins to fight Niklaus, Klaus then takes the dagger from Kol`s body and says he will use it on Elijah but Elijah dosn`t believe him since then he will have to deal with Kol and says to him do it. Klaus then says to Elijah that he killed their father (Mikael), Elijah then asks why their family still remains in the coffins and says, "Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century". Klaus asks Elijah's help to destroy Stefan for their family, Elijah then meets Damon and talks, he also invites Damon to a dinner party at The Original Mansion. Later Elijah and Klaus eats with Stefan and Damon at the dinner party, and Elijah wonders how Elena has it, then they begin to talk about Tatia The Original Petrova, how Elijah and Niklaus both loved her equally that it was her blood that made them to vampires. When they are going to make a deal, Stefan declines and Klaus takes Stefan while Elijah takes Damon. Later Elijah Un-daggered their family, Elijah said to the Salvatores to leave since this was family business, later Elijah said to Klaus that they would be a family but without him, Klaus says he will kill them but Elijah says then he will become what he always feared their father, then their mother comes, Esther. I n All My Children, Klaus is drawing something while Kol and Rebekah are discussing and Elijah looking around and he finds a sage, then Klaus and Kol are going out for a while, Elijah then begins to speak to Rebekah about their mother. Later when Klaus goes with Caroline outside, Kol gets daggered with The White Oak Ash Dagger andsince they all are one now they all get neutralized except for Klaus but he feels The Dagger. Klaus then takes the dagger of Kol and knock out Alaric and Stefan, then when he is about to kill Damon, Elijah stops him by saying "Leave him, we still need him Nilaus".Then when Kol is awakening, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol goes to were their mother is preparing the spell to kill them all. The Three Original brothers confronts both Finn and their mother, Esther says that she has felt the victims of Niklaus`s, Kols, and even Elijahs and she says Elijah is as bad as Klaus and Kol, then when Abby is killed by Damon the spell stops and Finn and Esther then disappaers. Later Elijah talks with Rebekah about his mother and Him, then when Rebekah comes to talk with klaus he says that Kol has fled and that Elijah will be fleeing soon, then Rebekah informs him of a second White Oak Tree. Notes *Elijah saw how Stefan and Damon fought with each other and found the relationship similar to the time he and Klaus clashed over Katerina. Ironically, both Salvatore and Original brothers are in feud partially due to mutual interest in a Doppelganger ( Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce, respectively). *In Bringing Out The Dead, It is revealed that both Elijah and Niklaus loved a girl named Tatia, The Original Petrova. Quotes Season Two :Klaus: The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time. :Elijah: I have been to see the witches. They believe they may found a way to spare the doppelganger. :Klaus: What does it matter if she lives or not? She is a means to an end. That is all. :Elijah: But she should die for you gain? :Klaus: She is human. Her life means nothing. :Elijah: I beg you to consider this. :Klaus: Are you so foolish as to care for her? :Elijah: Of course not. :Klaus: Love is a vampire`s greatest weakness. And we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care. :Elijah: We did once. :Klaus: Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother- The sacrifice will happen as planned. :-- Klaus ---- :Klaus: What have you done? :Elijah: I don't understand. :Klaus: Katerina is gone. She has fled. :Elijah: No. :Klaus: What did you tell her? :Elijah: I told her nothing. :Klaus: (Klaus puches Elijah to the wall) Do not lie to me. :Elijah: I will find her. You have my word. :Klaus: If you do not......I give you my word. You will be dead. : ---- :Klaus: You did try to kill me. :Elijah: I could have. But I didn't. :-- As I Lay Dying. Season Three :Elijah: "So, Niklaus.." :Klaus: "Elijah." :Elijah: "What did I miss?" :-- The Ties That Bind. ---- :Elijah: "You looked surprise to see me, so it wasn`t you that removed the dagger from my chest." :Klaus: "You look like you could do with a drink. And we have alot to discuss, so shall we?" :Elijah: (Elijah attacks him; Klaus flies through a window) :Klaus: "Easy. I just finished renovating. You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family." :Elijah: (Elijah attacks him again, Klaus undaggers Kol and threatens Elijah with the dagger) :Klaus: "Don`t make me do this to you again Elijah!" :Elijah: "Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with." :Klaus: "Mikael is dead." :Elijah: "What did you say?" :Klaus: "I killed him. With his own weapon. He`s gone Elijah. Forever." :Elijah: "Why do our family remains in these coffins, Finn for over 900 hundreds years, Kol for over a century." :Klaus: "Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me." :Elijah: "What are you doing?" (Klaus daggers Kol again) :Klaus: "Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again." (Klaus closes Kol`s coffin lid) :-- Bringing Out The Dead. ---- Elijah: (Elijah opens the door, Stefan and Damon are standing outside.) "Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Klaus: "Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like Elijah: "It's better to indulge him." Klaus: "That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Four of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Klaus: If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah. Klaus: "Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." :Klaus: "Klaus: It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" :Elijah: "Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Klaus: "Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Elijah: "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Klaus: "I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Elijah: "Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Klaus: But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family. Elijah: Family above all. (Elijah and Klaus raise their glasses.) Klaus: Family above all. (They clink their glasses together.) :Elijah: "Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert." :(He shows Klaus the daggers) :Klaus: "What have you done?" :Elijah: "What have you done? See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." :-- Bringing Out The Dead. ---- Klaus: "I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Elijah: "Well you're right, none of us will be." Klaus: "If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Elijah: "Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Klaus: "I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." Elijah: "You will when we have that coffin." :-- Bringing Out The Dead. : ---- ---- :-- Bringing Out The D'Elijah': "Leave them! We still need them, Niklaus." :Klaus: "What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" :-- All My Children. ---- Gallery Season 2 Tvd-klaus-560.jpg 1491.jpg 219klaus10.jpg 219klaus12.jpg 219klaus14.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus8.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644910-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644915-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644974-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644978-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644983-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644990-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644994-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645039-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645094-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645097-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645180-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645182-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645184-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645187-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645194-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645196-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645199-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645201-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645203-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645212-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645214-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645216-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645220-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645232-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645239-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645240-1280-720.jpg klaus-and-elijah-klaus-and-elijah-21948508-445-295.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777768-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258262-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258264-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-23155121-500-280.gif Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-23155092-500-500.png 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258267-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258271-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-23155027-500-281.gif Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990602-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-22259757-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990604-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990605-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990606-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-21985762-320-180.gif elijah-and-klaus-klaus-and-elijah-21949106-1366-768.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990607-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990608-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990609-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990610-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990611-1280-720.jpg TVD_-_2_22_-_As_I_Lay_Dying_(10).jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990620-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990621-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990705-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990703-1280-720.jpg Klauselijah.jpg Season 3 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645511-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645519-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645522-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645524-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645528-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645541-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645544-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645546-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645549-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645552-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645555-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645580-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645584-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645586-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645588-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645596-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645599-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645601-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645606-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-HD-Screencaps-klaus-28495392-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463037-1280-720.jpg 401322_183043348464430_100002762981137_249940_2009981667_n.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463040-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463045-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463048-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-HD-Screencaps-klaus-28495397-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463051-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463054-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463058-1280-720.jpg Elijah-is-back-elijah-28463966-800-800.jpg 404546 182566598512105 100002762981137 248848 866711570 n.jpg 500px-OriginFamily.jpg 548px-Botd42.png 548px-Botd41.png The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811429-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811432-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152658-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811437-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811444-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811446-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152675-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152687-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152700-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152710-1280-720.jpg 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-joseph-morgan-29152719-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811450-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811457-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811460-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811462-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811471-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811477-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811506-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811731-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811736-1280-720.jpg videos Trivia References Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship